


Bells

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Before and After, Bells, Drabble, Erebor, Gen, HobbitAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hobbit Advent Day 6, prompt: Bells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

No bells shouted out the hard-won victory of the Battle of Five Armies: the bells of Dale had cracked, melted, shattered the day the dragon came. No bells sounded loud in celebration of the fall of the wyrm and the retaking of the Mountain, or tolled the solemn tale of years for the fallen: Erebor's too had been silenced in fire and wrath.

But as Dale and Erebor rose once more from ash and desolation, with the re-setting of stone came the casting anew of bells: and again the air rang with voices of bronze and silver, iron and gold.


End file.
